lostpediafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
스완 스테이션
| 마지막등장= (플래시백) | 비디오=스완 오리엔테이션 필름 | 번호= 3 | 목적=자기장 연구 | 상태=파괴됨 | 발견자=로크, 분(16번째날) }} 스완 스테이션(The Swan)은 지하 해치(the Hatch)라고 더 잘 알려져 있는달마 이니셔티브 세번째 스테이션 이다. 로크와 분에 의해서 우연히 발견 되었다. 오리엔테이션 필름에 따르면 스완 스테이션은 원래 섬에서 과학자들이 전자기에 대해 연구하는 실험실이였다. 하지만 어떤 사건이 일어난 후부터는 540일 동안 108분 마다 로스트 넘버를 컴퓨터에 입력하는 곳으로 변하였다. 스완 스테이션은 시스템 장애 상태에서 세이프 키를 사용함으로써 폭발하였다. 그 이후 생존자 캠프에서 섬 내부로 1마일 정도 들어간(쥴리엣의 걸음으로 15분 정도) 서남쪽 지역에 거대한 폭파공이 남게 되았다. '역사' 에서 데스몬드와 켈빈이 싸우고 있다]] 달마 이니셔티브 스완에서 달마 이니셔티브가 연구한 내용에 대해서는 알려진 것이 거의 없다. 사고 이전에 달마 이니셔티브에서 벙커에 사람을 생활하게 했었는지는 불분명하지만 협약이 확립 된 이후로 540일마다 거주자를 교체하도록 되어 있었다. 달마 자동차에서 죽은 로저 라이너스는 스완 스테이션의 옷을 입고 있었지만 그가 스완 스테이션의 거주자였는지는 확실하지 않다. 라진스키가 언제 도착했는지는 확실하지 않지만 캘빈 인맨은 1991년 걸프전 이후에 도착했다는 것은 확실하다. 캘빈이 자고있던 어느날 라진스키는 캘빈을 남겨두고 스완 스테이션의 거주구역에서 머리에 총을 쏴 자살했다. 2001년에 엘리자베스호를 타고 데스몬드가 섬에 밀려 와서 이후 3년동안 캐빈과 데스몬드는 함께 지냈지만 815기가 사고를 당한날 데스몬드는 사고로 캘빈을 죽이게 된다. 해안에서 데스몬드는 컴퓨터에 제때 수치 입력을 하지 않아서 시스템 장애를 일으켰고 이때문에 전자기파가 발산되었다. 비록 데스몬드가 스완의 카운트다운을 막았었지만 강력한 자기장은 비행기를 추락시키고 공중에서 분해시켜 버렸다. 데스몬드는 그 순간에는 자신의 행동이 어떤결과를 불러왔는지 알지 못했지만 44일 후 815기 생존자들은 해치의 강철문을 폭파하고 안으로 들어왔다. 그리고 데스몬드는 생존자들에게 스완 스테이션을 맡기고 떠난다. 오리엔테이션 필름 스완스테이션에는 1980년 한소 재단이 제작한 오리엔테이션 필름이 보관되어 있으며 신규 거주자를 위해 스테이션의 목적과 역사에 대한 내용이 수록되어 있다. 필름은 The Turn of the Screw 뒤에 보관되어 있으며 피에르_쳉 은 닥터 마빈 캔들이라는 가명을 사용하면서 달마 이니셔티브의 설립과 스테이션이 본래는 전자기학 연구에 이용되었으나 어떤 사고가 발생했다는 것을 알려준다. 이어서 사고 이후에 생겨난 협약에 대해서 설명해준다. 815기의 꼬리쪽 생존자들과 중간부분 생존자들이 재결합 한 후, 에코는 다른 달마 스테이션에서 필름의 삭제된 부분을 찾아내어 로크에게 건내준다. 여기서 닥터 캔들은 매 108분마다 컴퓨터에 코드를 입력해야 한다는 것과 컴퓨터를 이용해서 외부와 통신을 연결하려 할 경우 다른 사고를 불러일으킬 수 있다고 설명한다. 디아더스 디아더스 는 처음에 스완 스테이션의 목적을 몰랐던 것 같다. 디아더스는 생존자들을 감시하던 중 그들이 스완 스테이션에 들어간 것을 확인했다. 2004년 11월 7일(생존자들이 스완 스테이션에 들어간 3일후) 톰이 펄 스테이션을 통해 스완 스테이션의 내부를 관찰할 수 있다는 것을 알아내었다. 2일 후, 벤과 줄리엣이 펄 스테이션을 방문해서 잠시 잭을 관찰했다. 이때 벤은 생존자들이 모르는 장소에서 스완스테이션의 컴퓨터에 메세지를 전달할 수 있을 것이라고 주장했다. 이 메세지는 마이클에게 전달되었다. 2007년 3월 20일, 공식 로스트 팟캐스트에서 칼튼 큐스는 디아더스가 스완 스테이션에 대해 알지 못했다고 확인했으며 그 때문에 라진스키, 캘빈 인맨 과 아마도 데스몬드가 다른 달마 이니셔티브 멤버들과는 달리 숙청에서 살아남았을 것으로 추측할 수 있다. 벤이 스완스테이션에 갇혀있는 동안 에서 스완 기지의 방폭문이 차단되는 사건이 발생했다. 로크는 방폭문에 깔린 상태로 벤에게 환풍구를 통해 내부로 들어가서 버튼을 입력해달라고 부탁했다. 처음에 벤은 버튼을 입력했다고 했지만 나중에 로크에게 그는 버튼을 누르지 않았으나 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았다며 스테이션은 "농담"이라고 말했다. 방폭문이 내려간 상황에서 벤이 정확히 무엇을 하거나 하지 않았는지는 명확하지 않지만 벤은 숫자를 입력한 것이 확실하다. 방폭문이 차단되었던 결과로 스완스테이션에 보급품이 낙하산으로 투하되었다. ]] 시즌 1 (1일차부터 44일차까지) 로스트 시즌1에서 핵심적인 문제중 하나는 해치를 통해서 스완스테이션에 접근하는 문제였다. 다른 달마 스테이션의 입구도 이 때문에 "해치"라고 표현한다. 해치는 로크와 분이 회중전등을 떨어트렸을 때 들린 금속성 소리 때문에 우연히 발견되었다. 두사람은 다른이들에게 알리지 않고 해치 주변을 파내었으며 대형 파쇄기를 만들어서 해치 문의 관측창을 부수려고 했지만 파쇄기가 흠집조차 내지 못한채 반동으로 파괴되어 로크의 다리레 파편이 찔렸을 때 이 계획은 포기됐다. 블랙 락에서 구한 다이너마이트로 문을 날려버린다는 두번째 시도는 성공적이었다. 생존자들이 다이너마이트를 설치했을 때 헐리는 숫자들이 해치 측면에 음각되어 있는 것을 발견하고 그걸 열어서는 안된다고 했다. 하지만 해치는 폭파되었고 로크와 잭이 깊고 어두운 통로를 들여다보는 장면에서 시즌1이 끝난다. 시즌 2 (44일차부터 67일차까지) 로스트 시즌2에서 생존자들은 해치로 들어가서 데스몬드를 만난다. 잭과 로크는 스완 스테이션을 교대제로 관리하며 버튼을 입력하기로 하며 로크는 이 일이 대단히 중요하다고 믿는다. 하지만 로크가 에코를 만나고 펄 오리엔테이션 비디오를 발견하게 되자 로크는 버튼을 누르는 것에 대한 믿음을 잃게 되고 모든 것은 심리학적 실험에 불과하다고 생각하게 된다. 반면 에코는 버튼을 누르는 것은 대단히 중요한 일이라고 생각한다. 한편 스테이션의 총기실에는 헨리 게일을 감금한다. 후일 로크와 데스몬드는 숫자를 입력하지 않을 경우 어떤일이 일어나는지를 확인해서 모든것이 심리학 실험에 불과하다는 것을 증명하려고 계획을 꾸민다. 에코를 컴퓨터실 밖으로 끌어낸 데스몬드는 락다운 상황을 만들어 방폭문을 내려버린다. 그 안에서 카운트 다운이 끝나 시스템 장애가 발생하자 카운트 다운 시계는 상형문자로 바뀌고 지진 같은 현상이 발생한다. 수저같은 금속제 물품은 강력한 자기장 같은 것에 이끌려 모두 벽에 날라가서 붙어 버린다. 로크와 데스몬드는 자신들이 커다란 실수를 저질렀다는 것을 깨닫게 되고 데스몬드는 스완 스테이션 바닥 지하로 들어가 세이프 키를 사용해서 자기장을 방출시키며 그 때문에 스완스테이션은 자폭한다. 시즌 3 (68일차부터 91일차까지) 해치가 있던 장소에는 움푹패인 폭탄공이 남았다. 세이프 키를 사용해서 데스몬드가 파괴한 것이 스완스테이션의 전체인지 일부분인지는 확실치 않지만 스완스테이션에는 접근할 수 없게 되었다. 나중에 헐리는 스완스테이션으로 통하는 길에서 로드맵이 있는 달마 밴을 발견한다. 차안의 로저 라이너스 시신이 입고있는 옷에는 스완 로고가 부착되어 있다. 시즌 5 섬이 이동한 뒤 대니얼 패러데이와 다른 생존자들은 잠깐이라도 섬에 존재하기 위한 닻을 찾아내기 위해 스완스테이션에 들리게 된다. 이들이 처음 스테이션에 왔을 때에는 폭발공만 남아있었지만 곧 원상태로 돌아간다. 소이어는 안에서 보급품을 구하려고 하지만 대니얼은 그를 그만두게 설득시킨다. 대니얼과 잠시 다툰뒤 소이어는 줄리엣과 샬롯, 마일스에게 돌아간다. 대니얼은 스테이션 위로 돌아와 가방에서 일기장을 꺼낸다. 무언가를 읽은 패러데이는 정문으로 되돌아가서 누군가가 답하기를 기다리며 문을 두드린다. 데스몬드가 갑자기 방호복을 입고 안에서 총을 겨눈채 뛰어나왔다. 그는 대니얼이 왜 문을 두들겼는지를 물으며 자신이 그를 아느냐고 묻는다. 대니얼은 데스몬드가 자신이 말하는 것을 주의깊게 들어야 한다면서 그가 대단히 특별한 존재로 자신을 도와서 섬을 벗어나게 할 수 있는 유일한 사람이라고 말한다. 대니얼은 데스몬드가 핼리콥터를 타고 섬을 떠나게 되면 옥스포드에 가서 엄마를 만나달라고 말한다. 대니얼이 엄마 이름을 말해주기 전에 빛나는 섬광이 발생한 후 다시금 시간이 이동된다. '스테이션' 스완스테이션은 원래 과학적인 실험을 위해 설계되었으나 사고발생 후에 버튼을 입력하기 위해 사람이 상주하는 곳이 되었다. 지하 기지가 1970년대에 건축되었기 때문에 생존자들이 발견했을 때 스테이션의 계기류는 그 시절의 기술로 만들어져 있다. 목적 스완 오리엔테이션 필름에 의하면 스완은 원래 과학자들이 섬에서 발생하는 전자기적 현상을 이해하기 위해 설계되었다. 하지만 어떤 사고가 발생한 이후로 스완 컴퓨터를 이용해서 108분마다 사람이 버튼을 입력하는 규칙이 생겼다. 이 임무는 540일간 지속되고 그 뒤에는 교대자가 와서 전임자를 대체하도록 되어 있었다. 스완 스테이션은 시스템 장애 상황에서 세이프 키를 입력하면서 파괴되었고 생존자들의 캠프로부터 1마일 정도 떨어진 섬 남서쪽의 스테이션이 있던 장소에는 대형 폭발공이 생겨났다. 구역과 공간 입구 스완스테이션에는 중앙통로의 양쪽 끝에 두개의 출입구가 있다. 하나는 수직갱도를 통해 강철 해치로 막혀있으며 다른 하나는 외부에 달마 이니셔티브 로고가 있는 걸어나가는 문이다. 통로 벽이 파손된 부분은 대량의 콘크리트로 채워져서 사고가 일어난 실험실을 완전히 밀봉하고 있다. 이곳에는 자기장이 높은 수준으로 유지되어 잭의 열쇠나 에코의 십자가 같은 금속성 물건을 끌어당기는 듯 하다. 해치 내부에는 위쪽으로 통하는 문이 있으며 외부에서는 안쪽이 보이지 않도록 되어 있고 내부에는 스프레이로 "격리"라는 단어가 적혀있다. 컴퓨터실 거주구역에서 떨어진 지오데식 돔(측지선을 따라 장력이 작용하는 경량의 직선구조재를 연결해서 만든 돔형 구조물)에는 스테이션 거주자들이 버튼을 입력하도록 되어 있는 컴퓨터 실이 있다. 방 중앙에는 스완 컴퓨터가 있고 오리엔테이션 필름에 의하면 108분마다 숫자를 입력해야 한다. 방 주변에는 컴퓨터 메인프레임과 자기식 테이프 유닛과 오실로스코프를 비롯한 다양한 기계류들이 있다. 벽에는 숫자를 입력하기 까지 남은 시간을 알려주는 타이머가 있다. 컴퓨터실 지하의 협소한 공간에는 바닥을 통해서 들어갈 수 있으며 세이프키 장치가 있다. 시스템 오류가 발생한 경우에 세이프 키를 사용하면 충전되어 있는 전자기를 강제로 방출시켜 스완 컴퓨터를 파괴할 수 있다. 이렇게 방출시킬 경우 스테이션은 붕괴된다. 방폭문 스완 스테이션 내부에는 락다운 상황에서 거주구역과 컴퓨터실을 봉인하는 방폭문이 설치되어 있다. 특별한 상황이 발생하면 스피커를 통해서 경고음이 나오고 방폭문이 내려온 다음에는 전기가 차단되어 불빛이 깜빡이게 된다. 생존자들이 벤을 포로로 확보한 상황에서 락다운 상황이 발생하여 로크의 다리가 벽화 근처의 방폭문에 끼이게 되었다. 벤이 기어나가서 버튼을 누르자 전등이 완전히 소등되면서 자외선 암시등이 켜졌다. 이렇게 되자 방폭문에는 손으로 그린 커다란 지도가 보이게 되는데 영어와 라틴어로 씌여진 수많은 공식들과 낙서들이 적혀있었따. 켈빈 인맨은 데스몬드에게 레진스키가 어떻게 전선을 이용해서 락다운 상황을 연출하고 방폭문을 내리는 방법을 알아내었다고 말했다. 이것을 사용해서 이들은 방폭문 지도를 그려내었다. 데스몬드는 나중에 이걸 이용해서 에코를 컴퓨터 실에서 쫓아내고 버튼을 입력하지 못하도록 만들었다. 수동으로 락다운시킨 다음 로크는 컴퓨터를 파괴해서 의도적으로 시스템 오류를 발생시켰다. 자신들이 실수를 저질렀다는 것을 알게된 데스몬드는 세이프 키를 사용했고 이로써 스완 스테이션은 완전히 파괴된다. 거주구역 거주구역은 스완스테이션에서 가장 큰 공간을 차지하고 있다. 이곳에는 거주에 필요한 대형 침대와 샤워 시설, 싱크대와 소독약 냄새가 나오는 온수기(케이트의 표현에 의함)를 비롯한 시설들이 갖춰져 있다. 거울의 반사를 이용한 감시 시스템나 세탁기와 건조기들은 누군가가 새로 가져다 놓은 것으로 보이는 보다 신형의 장비이다. 거실에는 오븐과 스토브, 싱크대가 설치되어 있고 거실에는 축음기와 음반모음을 비롯해서 서고, 탁구대와 나무 그림이 있다. ]] 책장 스완의 책장에는 여러권의 책들이 있다. ** After All These Years ** Dirty Work ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend (데스몬드가 가져온 책 ) ** 레인보우 식스 ** 까라마조프가의 형제들 ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw 식량저장고 거주구역의 거실 반대편에는 식량저장고가 있다. 이곳의 선반에는 아폴로 캔디바, 달마 식료품, 땅콩 버터를 비롯해서 주기적으로 보급받는 식품들이 대량으로 보관되어 있다. 무기실 거주구역의 거실부분에서 무기고로 들어갈 수 있다. 이곳에는 권총과 반자동 소총, 볼트액션식 소총, 자동소총, 산탄총과 수류탄을 비롯한 각종 무기들이 대량으로 보관되어 있다. 이 문은 복합 자물쇠가 설치되어 있어 로크가 수차례 번호를 바꾸었다. 무기들이 다른 곳으로 옮겨진 뒤에 무기고는 벤을 감금하는 곳으로 개조되어 크기가 작은 방으로 바뀌었고 이전 에피소드에서 못보던 침대가 놓였다. 벽화 출입구와 거주구 사이의 벽에는 데스몬드가 그린 대형 벽화가 있으며 숫자 108 42와 보트 화살 흑인 남자와 백인 여자 등이 표현주의 스타일로 그려져 있다. '청사진' * 시즌 2 DVD의 스페셜피쳐 중 하나인 "Secrets From the Hatch"에서 제작계획의 청사진들을 보여주었다 * 달마 밴에서 나온 섬의 도로 지도에도 스완 스테이션의 청사진이 등장한다. * 스완의 평면도는 Lost: The Official Magazine의 1.10 이슈에서 잡지 구독을 감사하는 부록으로 딸려왔다. * 로스트 게임인 Lost: Via Domus에서는 "Incident room"이 등장한다. The room's look and design was made to look like what the creator's had envisioned, through never before seen blueprints given to the game developers by the Lost set crew. 청사진 캡쳐 Image:Hatch3.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch4.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch5.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch6.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch7.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch8.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch9.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch10.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch11.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch12.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Hatch13.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Swan12.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Blueprint100.jpg|공식_제작 청사진 Image:Telescop.jpg|공식_제작 스케치 Image:Cisnewall.jpg|공식_제작 스케치 그림:Hatch1b.jpg|공식_제작 스케치 Image:Hatch2.jpg|공식_제작 스케치 Image:3x10-van-map-invert.jpg|달마 밴 지도 Image:Swanblueprintv.4.jpg|시청자가 만든 청사진 Image:Hatch1.jpg|시청자가 만든 청사진 Image:Lost_TV_Swan_Map2.png|시청자가 만든 청사진 '전자기' 에서 나온 자기장 연구를 하는 장면]] 평상시에 스완스테이션에는 비정상적으로 강한 자기장이 발생하고 있다. 자기장은 특별히 벽화 주변에서 강력하게 발생하며 수미터에 달하는 콘크리트 벽으로 봉인되어 있다. 콘크리트 뒤편의 자기장은 잭의 목에 있는 열쇠를 벽쪽으로 끌어당기는 것이 눈에 보일 정도로 강하다. 스완 오리엔테이션 필름 에서는 스완 스테이션의 원래 존재 목적이 자기장 연구와 정상화였다고 되어 있다. 어떤 이유에서인지 시스템 오류가 발생하면 자기장이 강력해진다. 컴퓨터실 지하에는 세이프 키가 설치되어 있다. 데스몬드는 자기장이 급격한 이상을 보일 때 이것을 사용해서 방출시켰으며 이 때문에 시간을 역행을 경험한 뒤 정글에서 나체로 헐리에게 발견되었다. 시즌 2 DVD의 보너스 트랙 "해치의 비밀"에서 데이먼 린델로프는 스완스테이션을 다음과 같이 설명한다. 시즌 3 DVD의 보너스 트랙에서 데이먼 린델로프는 전자기 시스템을 이렇게 묘사합니다. 사고현장 준 소스로 취급되는 비디오 게임 Lost: Via Domus에서 엘리엇 매슬로우는 콘크리트 벽의 반대편에 있는 사고현장(The Incident Room이라고 불리웁니다)을 발견합니다. 사고현장은 스완 스테이션 외부의 잠겨진 대형 문을 통해서 들어갈 수 있습니다. 비록 비디오 게임은 정통으로 취급되지는 않지만 사고현장의 위치는 방폭문 지도에 기록되어 있기 때문에 정통(Canon)으로 볼 수 있습니다. 이 방 중간에는 심하게 파손된 대형 반응로가 있습니다. 이 반응로는 한쪽으로 기울어져 있고 전자기가 물처럼 방출되고 있습니다. 이 반응로를 중심으로 섬 전체를 뒤덮는 두개의 대형 전자기 코일이 형성되어 있습니다. 스완스테이션에서와 달리 사고현장의 모든 기계류는 사고의 영향때문인지 파괴되어 있습니다. 이곳에도 스완 스테이션과 같이 컴퓨터가 있습니다. '트리비아' ]] 일반사항 * 시즌 2 주요등장인물 중에 클레어와 섀넌은 스완 스테이션에서 등장한 적이 없다. * 생존자들이 해치를 "스완"이라고 부른 것은 에코가 로크의 지도를 보았을 때 뿐이다. 그 외에는 언제나 해치라고 부른다. * 유명한 아스완 댐이 있는 이집트의 아스완은 콥트어로 스완(백조)이라는 뜻이다. 이것은 캘빈의 댐 이론과 연관되어 있다. * 암컷 백조는 "펜"이라고 부르고 페넬로페의 축약형과 같다. 문화적 참조사항 * 백조자리, 스완은 독특한 모양 때문에 북십자성이라고도 부른다. 백조의 꼬리 부분에는 아랍어로 꼬리라는 뜻이 있는 데네브가 있으며 머리 부분의 알비레오 사이에 세개의 덜 밝은 별들이 교차하는 모양이다. * 스테이션의 이름은 그리스 신화의 아폴론과 연관되어 있는듯 하다. 백조는 아폴론의 상징이며 그가 태어날 때 주위를 맴돌았다고 한다. * 힌두교에서 산스크리트어로 백조는 Hamsa 또는 Hansa 이다. 힌드 신화에서 백조는 주로 여신이 타고다니는 동물로 사용된다. * 아일랜드 신화에서 릴의 아이들은 백조 안에 갇혀있다. * 핀란드 신화를 담고 있는 영웅담 카레발라에서 주인공 레민카이넨은 투오넬라의 백조에게 살해된다. 투오넬라는 죽은자들의 땅이라는 뜻으로 "죽은자들의 백조"를 의미한다. 제작진 * 데스몬드가 그린것으로 표현된 벽화는 로스트의 총감독인 잭 벤더가 실제로 그린 작품이다. * 시즌2 DVD 특전영상 해치의 비밀에서 스완의 내부는 디즈니랜드에 있는 투모로우 랜드 에서 영감을 받았다고 한다. 이곳은 사람들이 1970년대에 미래를 상상한 내용을 표현한 곳이다. * 스완기지의 내부는 에서 나오는 것과 조금씩 다르다. 컴퓨터 옆의 침대나 전등의 형태, 기록장치의 모습이나 배열 등이 변경되며 거주구역이 점점 더 깨끗해지는 것도 다르다. 이런 변경점들은 시간의 경과를 표현한 것으로 설명하기도 했었지만 사실 제작자들은 스완스테이션이 처음 등장했을 때부터 조금씩 바뀌어가는 모습을 보여주길 원했을 뿐이다. '해결되지 않은 문제들' * 사고가 발생했을 때 스완 내부에는 어떤 일이 있었는가.? * 사고 이후 숫자 입력 규칙이 제정되기 까지 전자기 에너지를 어떻게 방전시켰는가 :* 달마는 왜 구멍을 파고 있었는가? * 해치 문이 있는 목적은 무엇인가? :* 갱도가 봉인된 상태에 사다리가 있는 것은 어째서인가? * 다른 로고들와 달리 스완 로고에는 왜 달마 라고 적혀 있나? * 스완이 폭발된 이후 정확히 어떤일이 일어났는가? :* 그것이 정말로 "폭발"이었다면 탁구대나 로크 같은 일부 물건과 사람들은 스완스테이션 밖에서 발견되었는가. :* 세이프키가 작동되었을 때에 버튼을 입력했을 때와는 정확히 어떤 현상을 통해 방전이 이루어지는가 :* 방전이 발생했을 때 콘크리트 벽은 어떻게 되는가? :* 다른 스테이션의 내부도 폭발 이후에 남아있는가? :** 사고현장은 아직 사용가능한가? * 방전은 섬이나 다른 거주자들에게 장기적으로 어떤 영향을 주는가? * 만약 디아더스가 펄 스테이션을 알고 용도도 알고 있었다면 어째서 그들은 생존자들이 그 안에 들어가기 까지 스완스테이션을 몰랐는가.? :* 나중에는 어떻게 발견했는가? :* 또한 만약 라진스키, 캘빈 데스몬드를 비롯한 전임자들이 있다는 것을 알았다면 왜 그들이 방폭문 지도를 만들수 있게 섬을 자유로이 돌아다니도록 놔두었는가 * 로크와의 대화를 볼 때 벤은 스완스테이션의 목적을 알고 있는가? :* 벤은 버튼을 입력하지 않으면 정확히 어떤 일이 일어날지를 알고 잇었나? :* 벤은 시스템 오류가 오셔닉 815의 추락을 불러왔음을 알고 있나?